the_shared_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Erthus Titan
A team of Erthus who are amongst the principle peacekeepers within the Imperian Confederacy and beyond. History The Erthus Titan were originally known as the Erthus Odine, as they all came from the Odine System within Confederacy space. They were little known and didn't enjoy much action at any point in their career as this team, and as a consequence the six of them simply grew bored and attempted to reintegrate themselves into Odinian society. However, the six were abducted by Kalrithus, one of the few remaining Magnificentus, and were subjected to a mutagenic substance (thought to be a solution of Hyralise venom, energized magma, and an unknown third element) which altered each of them hugely. As a result of their exposure to the Perseus Solution, as it was named, they grew three-fold in size, towering over even the Erthus Primis Major at over eight feet tall. Each of their elemental powers were vastly increased, and their weaponry was improved to such a degree that even Magnum Steel cannot match the amalgamated alloy. They broke out of the test laboratory they had been held in, and observed other specimens (such as Driacus) who had also broken free. The six stayed together and found their way back to Magnus Imperus, where they were assessed and healed. Each of them was irreparably changed by the experience, and as a result of the solution all of them (with the exception of their Erthus of Ice) underwent a dynamic personality shift which completely changed how the group functioned. It took them many centuries to become re-accustomed to working with one another, and several centuries more before they learned to control their unpredictable powers. Once they learned (as far as they could) to operate as an Erthus team again, the six became some of the most renowned and heralded Erthus in the entire Confederacy. Each of them was as well-known as the Primis Major, and the two teams often worked together in operations. Their experience, as well as their abilities, allowed them to achieve huge feats of heroism-for example, their Erthus of Ice single-handedly defeated the Skull Legion led by Bartherious. When Tyranis mounted his invasion of the Toa Confederacy, the six Toa Titan were crucial to his defeat, as they bought the Primis Major enough time to retrieve the Luxaus in time for Ignithitus to use it. Since that time, they have spent more time with their villages in order to help treat their condition mentally. It is said that their often wander the galaxy alone, emancipating prisoners, defeating dictatorships, and establishing justice wherever they go. Members There were six official members of the Erthus Titan: * Fliyrtrax, Erthus of Fire, and the leader of the group. He was abnormally hot headed and constantly angry, but occasionally calmed himself enough to listen to others * Hendrika, Erthus of Water, and the second-in-command. She was crippled emotionally as a result of her experimentation, with her lover in the group having abandoned her following the ordeal, and was regularly entrenched in melancholy * Kratindikur, Erthus of Ice, and the most well-known member of the group. He was rumored to have dueled Glatoctus and drawn with him, but the latter has never admitted to it. Of all the Erthus Titan, he remains most unaltered mentally, although some, without knowing his personality before, believing his uncharacteristic cheerfulness is a symptom of the solution * Graetundil, Erthus of Air, and the only member of the group who must wear restraints outside of operations. He was driven mostly insane as a result of the experiment, with only brief flashes of sanity remaining, and he had an almost insatiable blood lust whilst in battle. He ended his relationship with Hendrika for fear of hurting her * Tarrizon, Erthus of Earth, and the largest, toughest member of the group. His durability is unmatched, save for Onua, and he is incredibly strong, having wrestled with Tyranis and held his ground. He is an honorable fighter, but is usually moody and muted, preferring to be left alone * Sagittar, Erthus of Stone, and the most intelligent member of the group. He lost all capacity for any kind of emotional feeling as a result of his experimentation, but gained a massive increase in his intelligence. He is currently working on a cure which will 'fix' them mentally, but allow them to retain their powers Other specimens of the experiment have been found, but as they have all expressed little to no interest in using their powers for good causes, they have not been considered members of the group. The new Erthus Apex were originally to be grouped in with the Titan but, given their exposure to a refined solution and, thus, their different abilities, they were not. Powers and Abilities Each of the Erthus Titan possesses incredibly potent abilities which are highly unstable, sometimes providing them with elemental strength rivalling or even exceeding that of the Primis Major, sometimes providing them with little more elemental energy than a single Erthus. They wear supercharged versions of their helms which provide Primis Major-level abilities, and beyond that they are all incredibly resistant to any form of attack, wearing armor made out of an unknown material stronger than Magnum Steel. Although each of them possessed (sometimes) legendary powers, their mental instability meant they were rarely able to control them. Sagittar could not access the true depths of his stone powers as a result of his lack of emotional motivation, and Kratindikur's cheerfulness meant he was rarely able to concentrate long enough to unleash his full potential (although he was the least disadvantaged of the group). Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Erthus Category:Erthus Titan